Silence will Fall
by SpaceSnail
Summary: "Silence will fell when the question is asked." The silence are trying to invade Earth, humans.are waking up with tally marks on their arms, face and legs. When a 13 year old girl gets involved with Torchwood and the Doctor, things can go both ways. Which way shall it be? This is my second fanfic with an OC
1. Don't Turn Away

"When I look away I won't remember any of this, so I may as well say it all at once. But, luckily for me, I have an extremely strong memory, so maybe I won't forget it all. I just want you to remember this:

there's some things about humans that you don't know. We're a very loud species. We're also a very proud species. We don't like being told what to do, and we certainly don't like being told to be quiet. Right now millions of humans are talking on their phones, to each other, to themselves. They're yelling at each other, whispering, talking in their sleep because they're loud. Right now the entire earth is buzzing with noise, that noise is so loud, millions, billions, of decibals being created every day, every hour, every minute, every second. We're stronger than we look, you know. Ready, Jack? GO! Every single human is awake right now, creating so much noise. That's the noise you are hearing right now, and you can't escape it. Not today, not until I turn away. I'm the only one watching you in the entire world, so when I turn away, I will forget. The entire world won't remember, despite them not watching you. We lied to the world, we told them that we needed the noise for something, obviously, they all wanted to do something good. We'll wipe their memories of this sometime. I'm telling you all this in hope that I won't forget. Oh, and I want to tell you that silence will not fall. The question will not be asked. We will not surrender, not ever. Silence will _not_ fall! The question will _not_ be asked! Listen to the entire human race repeating that in time. Silence will not fall. The question will not be asked. Silence will not fall. The question will not be asked. Silence will not fall. The question will not be asked."

That's when I was brave. Before the tally marks on my face, my arms, my legs. That was before I met the Doctor, but after I met Jack. A race of aliens called the Silence were trying to take over Earth (no change there), and I was just a 13 year old girl in a crappy high school spending my days slouching, doing the minimum amount of work, and basically staying off the radar. I was nothing special, still aren't, but at least I have a meaning now.

Anyway, I was walking home from school one day, and a black SUV drove by. It was very distinctive. It then drove past me again, going the other way. I shrugged and shuffled onwards. But then I saw it again, it passed me going the direction it first went. I stopped walking, and just watched. The black SUV drove past _again_ and I just stood and watched it. As it passed me for the fifth time, it dangerously pulled over to the section of the pavement I was stood on. Two people got out, but I saw there were three people still in it. Two men and one woman were left inside, and a man and woman approached me. I stepped back. The man and woman ran at me, and put something on my head and over my eyes. I think they dragged me into the back of the SUV.

I heard an American say, "Drive, Ianto."

Then, I felt the jolt of the car, and heard the engine growling. I think they drugged me as I fell into a deep sleep and only awoke when water was chucked onto me.

"Uh?! Wha-? Ugh... Wait... WHAT?!" My head hurt.

"You've been asleep for three hours. We're in Cardiff," the man, who I remembered walking towards me, said in an American accent... maybe he really was American.

"Cardiff... bu' - bu'... CARDIFF?!" the realisation hit me and my jaw dropped.

Before that I'd been in the North East of England having nothing exciting happening to me and now I'd been kidnapped and taken to Cardiff. Cardiff!

"Yes. Cardiff," a Welsh woman appeared from nowhere, "Welcome."

"Can you shut your mouth? You look like a fish," an English guy said from somewhere.

I hastily closed my mouth.

"Brooklyn Martin. 13 years old. IQ of 132 but doesn't perform to her ability as she 'doesn't want to be banged out by the populars'... what does that even mean?" The American read from a sheet of paper.

"Can't be bothered to get in a fight wi' populars. Too busy doing nada," I shrugged.

"Right..." the English guy butted in.

"Ianto! Can we get some coffee, please?" the American called.

"All prepared, sir!" a Welshman called from somewhere I couldn't see.

"Fabulous!" the American grinned.

A man came into my eyesite holding several cups of tea.

"Ianto, I lov- ... erm... that's Brooklyn Martin. And Brooklyn Martin, that's Ianto Jones. He cleans up after us and-" the American began.

"That's the same speech I got, Jack," the Welsh woman laughed.

"Uh-huh," the American rolled his eyes, jokingly.

The others laughed. I smiled shyly.


	2. A Quick History

"BROOKLYN MARTIN!"

Her eyes snapped open.

"It- it was a dream? ...It was a dream. Of course it was," she sighed, crestfallen.

"What the HELL are you doing here?" It was the American looking furious.

"It wasn't a dream? It wasn't a dream!" She grinned as if she was crazy.

The American crossed his arms and looked at her, amused. He nodded and smiled, "So, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I couldn't really go home, could I? And _you_ didn't go home soooo..."

The American laughed, "Come on. I bet you're starving."

She nodded and stood up. She followed him out of the Hub to a cafe where the American ordered them a full English each.

"So, who are you? Who are you really?" She asked leaning forward, inquisitive.

"Captain Jack Harkness," he grinned.

"And?" she laughed, "How _old_ are you?"

"I'm over 1000 years old."

Brooklyn sighed at him, glaring, "I'm not _that_ naïve."

"And I'm not joking. I was born in the 51st century and I-"

"Two full Englishes?" a waitress approached them balancing two plates on her arms.

Jack nodded, she placed them on the table and then left.

"So... 51st century?" Brooklyn asked about to take an extra large bite of a piece of bacon.

"Mm. Mmhm. Mmmmhmmmhmm," Jack had a large mouthful of various types of breakfast in his mouth.


End file.
